dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Barry Allen
Barry Allen is a college student attending Central City College for criminal science, who develops superhuman speed after being struck by lightning and uses his gifts to protect Central City as The Flash. Biography Early Years Barry Allen was born on March 14, 1992, in Central City to Henry Allen and his wife Nora. When he was a child, Nora was found dead and Henry was sent to prison after being wrongfully accused of her murder. Sent to live with a foster family, Barry became determined to prove his father's innocence and developed an obsession with forensic science. In later years, he attends Central City College, hoping to join the Central City Police so he can clear his father's name. Becoming The Flash While working late one night, Barry was struck by a bolt of lightning and developed superhuman speed as a result of the incident, with the side effect of his speed creating bolts of lightning that could short circuit or overload nearby electric technology whenever he moved. Sometime later, Barry stopped an armed robbery at a convenience store, using his powers to knock the robber unconscious and unintentionally causing the power to go out, unbeknownst to him that Alexander Luthor, Jr. acquired the security footage of him At one point, Barry apprehended Captain Boomerang after the latter stole several priceless jewels and killed his partner with a trick boomerang. Barry knocked the criminal out and left him for the police to find. An Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline where Superman establishes a totalitarian regime with the help of aliens and takes control of the Earth, Barry fights alongside Batman. When the resistance discovers the reason behind Superman's rise to power, Barry travels back in time using the Speed Force and tells Bruce to find Lois Lane before returning to his own time. Appearance Barry is above average height for a male of his age with a lean appearance in comparison to other men of his age. He has brown eyes with fairly long dark brown, virtually black hair that sits just below his ears, but at some point later he got it cut. As his superhero alter ego the Flash, however, Barry wears a form-fitting red suit that covers his entire body and head. It has a fitted face mask that covers his head but leaves his mouth and eyes exposed, with there also being wing-shaped earpieces. His body is covered entirely with protection pads scattered across the suit in various places, such as the torso, to better protect Barry, with the joints areas free for movement so he can run with little restriction. There is a white circle with a yellow lightning bolt in the center of the chest. Abilities Barry's powers originate from an extra-dimensional energy field known as the Speed Force, which allows him to move forward into another plain of frequency and travel forwards and backwards in time. *Limitless Superhuman Speed - Barry's main ability is subconsciously controlling his molecular structure in order to move, think, perceive and act faster than the speed of sound. All others can see of him when he is moving at such speeds is a blur or streak of motion and as such, he can move several feet or even several miles and back in less than a millisecond, making it appear as if he had not moved at all. His speed allows him to run across water or, at higher velocities, into another plain of frequency and through walls. A side effect of his speed is that his movements cause bolts of lightning to surround the area and could short circuit or overload nearby electric technology whenever he moved. **'Superhuman Momentum/Extreme Force Generation '- His abilities enhance his momentum and the amount of force he can generate to inhuman levels, allowing him to simulate superhuman strength while moving at super speed and the ability to generate inhuman amounts of force through collision and impact. He demonstrated this by sending a robber flying through the air and sending a Parademon flying through a room and into a wall at bullet-like speed. He is also capable of coming to a full stop despite the extreme force and momentum he generates being more than that of a moving vehicle. *[[Super Dexterity|'Superhuman agility']]' - '''Barry's speed extended to his reaction time, reflexes and since it allows him to also think and perceive at superhuman speed, he is able to determine angles, distance, speed and trajectory of objects with extreme accuracy. **'Enhanced Homeostasis''' - Barry's body undergoes a preternatural form of natural homeostasis while using his powers, which allows him to surpass and avoid the dangers and natural hindrances of running at high velocities, such as reduced oxygen, extreme temperatures, and impact with resisting forces. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Barry's body can sustain using his abilities for extended periods of time due to his enhanced metabolism.No showing of fatigue or tired. *Accelerated Healing - Barry's advanced molecular structure means that his natural healing process is vastly accelerated much like his running speed, meaning he heals from almost anything within hours or sooner depending on the severity of the wound. Small scratches or bruises will heal within seconds, moderate injuries will take hours. However, catastrophic injuries will not heal. **[[Longevity|'Decelerated']]' Aging/Longevity' - His accelerated healing is capable of granting him an extended lifespan. His health & vitality are also enhanced as a result. Equipment *'Flash Suit' - Barry Allen wears a protective scarlet suit as his superhero alter-ego, the Flash, to hide his identity from his enemies when he fights crime. *'Armored Flash Suit' - An exoskeleton of armor that sits over the top of Barry's normal Flash suit. This was created in the alternate timeline. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad (Novel) *''Justice League'' *''The Flash'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia *In the DC comics, Barry Allen was the second hero to be known as the "Flash". He primarily operated during the so-called "Silver Age" and "Bronze Age" of comics, before sacrificing himself during a crisis to save his universe. In the current Prime Earth continuity, Barry Allen is once again the main Flash, although other characters, like Wally West, have recently returned. Barry is also a founding member of the JLA, Justice League of America. *This is the 1st live action cinematic debut of The Flash. *This is the youngest version of the character; Ezra Miller is 23 years old. *This is Barry Allen's 5th live action appearance: **1st: Rod Haase played the character in "Legends of the Superheroes" TV special in 1979. **2nd: John Wesley Shipp played the character in "The Flash" TV show running in 1990-1991. ***Retroactively made part of the Arrowverse in "Welcome to Earth-2" episode of "The Flash" in 2016. **3rd: Kenny Johnston played the character in "Justice League of America" ''pilot in 1997. **4th: Grant Gustin plays Earth-One version of the character in the Arrowverse since 2013. ***Grant Gustin played Earth-Two unpowered version of the character in ''"Welcome to Earth-2" and "Escape from Earth-2" episodes of "The Flash" in 2016. * Barry is right-handed. * He can play the viola. * He is a web designer. * He is fluent in gorilla sign language. * Barry is a fan of Rick and Morty * It is implied that Barry could be a fan of Korean Pop, as during his encounter with Bruce Wayne, the song "As If It's Your Last" by BLACKPINK is heard playing in the background. The music video for it can also be sighted in one of the television monitors as well. ** Ezra Miller himself has also expressed gratitude towards BLACKPINK's music. * Ezra Miller made a cameo appearance as The Flash in The CW’s ''Crisis on Infinite Earths when he meets Grant Gustin's Barry Allen in the Speed Force. '' External Links * * References Category:Flash Category:The Flash Category:The Flash characters Category:Super-Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with super stamina Category:Characters with super speed Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Justice League Part 2 Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 2 characters Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Heroes Category:Characters with longevity Category:Justice League characters Category:1992 births Category:College Student Category:Police